


What if "A Scooby Doo Valentine" had an Alternate Ending?

by Serenity70peace45



Series: Scooby Doo: What If That Happened Too? [3]
Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types, What's New Scooby-Doo? (Cartoon)
Genre: Best Friends, Crushes, F/M, First Love, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, No Dialogue, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity70peace45/pseuds/Serenity70peace45
Summary: A story exploring what Fred's thought process could have been after the events of "A Scooby Doo Valentine."
Relationships: Daphne Blake & Fred Jones, Daphne Blake/Fred Jones
Series: Scooby Doo: What If That Happened Too? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950889
Kudos: 10





	What if "A Scooby Doo Valentine" had an Alternate Ending?

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I think Fred may have been feeling after his fake date with Daphne. It's more of a thought piece and incredibly short. I hope you guys like it.

The case had just been wrapped up, another mystery solved. Yet why was Fred feeling so uneasy? Was it because he had been arrested earlier for a crime he didn’t commit? Then being awkwardly released? No, that wasn’t it. No, it had to do with that weird car set up with Daphne. Them pretending to be on a date for a sting, really unearthed some unresolved feelings for him. Of course he liked Daphne, she was his best friend. She made him laugh, smile, and her encouragement always motivated him to do better. He was always thankful for her and the rest of the gang’s respective friendships. No, this was just friendship. Nothing more. Then again, was it? Why did he always feel drawn to her? What was this flutter in his stomach when she gave him a private smile? When they were about to fake kiss, why was he so nervous? 

After a few moments, it all hit him. He was smitten. He had probably liked Daphne for a while but was too scared to admit it to himself. He was scared of rejection and ruining their friendship. Unlike Shaggy and Scooby who were scared of monsters, he was scared of his own feelings. Boy, was he pathetic. He should tell her someday before someone better comes along and spirits her away. How though? How do you tell someone that you love them? Want to be with them? Fred was so lost in his thoughts. That he didn’t notice Daphne coming up to him. 

Daphne, seeing he was lost in thought, simply grabbed his hand to pull him towards their van. The two moved in sync as if they had been doing this forever. Almost as if they would always be doing this from now until eternity. Once they had reached their van, Fred managed to break out of his thoughts. When he noticed Daphne’s hand in his, he realized that he wouldn’t actually mind this being a more regular occurrence. Sooner or later, he’d tell her that he loved her and wanted a future with her. For now, he would just join Daphne and the rest of the gang for some dancing and much deserved pizza at The Malt Shop.


End file.
